Shadowed Fantasy
by Senshi of Earth
Summary: The shadows of the world are pure reflection of all that we know, and when two princesses find themselves trapped in the shadows, they are forced to cope with things being much more than reflections of how they once lived. FFIX x SM
1. Prologue

Alright, so after reading Of Silver Crystals and Feathers by _Zipora Tsuki _I got to thinking. She commented about how there aren't many FFIX stories, so I thought I would re-do this story for a third time, but this time incorporate Sailor Moon into it. Hopefully, third time is a charm, but really I'll have to see. So read on and enjoy, and don't forget to please leave comments and reviews.

**Disclaimer **: I own neither Sailor Moon nor FFIX but I do own a few characters in my story, the first being revealed in this chapter.

---

**Shadowed Fantasy **

---

"I would like to introduce you all to Princess Aasera of Sedna, the newest planet to become a member of the Silver Alliance," All of the congregation turned to face the princess as she stood, her dark features seemingly dispelling the light around her. She slowly scanned the room with a cool gaze, nodding to a few she recognized from past meetings before settling her eyes upon the queen before her. 

"It is an honor," Her voice coolly projected across the room, "to represent my country here in during the Peace Conference of Solaria. I will work hard to guarantee that Sedna can provide their share of support and ensure a glorious future will withstand for everyone."

Her words captivated the audience as she took her place back in her seat, behind the newest podium that held her planetary symbol. The crossed "t" held a circle on the left bar and curved down to the right for a quarter circle sort of appearance, complicated and awkward compared to the familiar scripts of the other planets. However, it too glowed in sync with the others, the dark black completing the circle of the planets showing Sedna too was now a part of the union.

"Than let us begin," Papers shuffled as the silver queen settled back down into her seat, and at once the atmosphere focused on the task at hand, "as we all know, Earth is ages behind in technology compared to the Silver Millennium. For the past few generations, the royal line has been the only ones to know of life outside of Earth. However, a dark energy has spread through the lands and somehow has alerted the citizens of Earth of the Silver Alliance-"

Murmurs spread throughout the leaders of each planet, the representatives and royalty speaking about the news and the threat that it brought. It didn't need to be said that the Earth had been furious of the word of life much more advanced than their own practically controlling the space around them, it was a given.

"I am a bit interested your Highness," Minerva, the queen of Neptune rose her soft voice above all else, and after a few moments the hall was quiet once again, "Just what is this 'darkness' you speak of?"

"It is exactly that, Minerva; it is pure darkness that is slowly taking over the skies and the people of Earth. I spoke with Daemon and Gaea a few nights ago, and they spoke of how their people have begun to revolt against them…I fear that my sister might have a hand in this…"

It was silent this time, and for the next few minutes after very few words were exchanged as each member tried to think of an excuse besides the queen's renegade sister who had disappeared years before. All the while, Aasera watched with a keen gaze until they were dismissed, where she disappeared in the shadows to find some answers of her own.

---

So that is the prologue, please review and give me some input. The first few chapters will be more back-story on Sailor moon, but soon enough FFIX will hop into the plotline! 


	2. Chapter 1

I hope everyone who didn't comment enjoyed the prologue, and came back for more. I apologize for the wait as well, I'm not too fast of an updater, and I'm trying to work all from the start, no plot in mind…then. Now I'm all set, ready to go, so watch and enjoy!

**Disclaimer **: I own neither Sailor Moon nor FFIX but I do own Aasera, who was revealed in the last chapter, and a few more which will come soon

---

**Shadowed Fantasy**

---

Princess Serenity found herself in her own meeting during the congregation of the alliance members, her court settled around her. They all were seated out in the wide gardens of the moon, surrounded by flowers of all colors, though white dominated each bush. Serenity herself sat upon the bench, her long silver hair drifting like a halo as it caught the wind, and her light blue eyes reflected the sky above.

Next to her on the bench sat another teen that once could have easily passed for her twin. It was to no surprise however, considering the fact that both were cousins. Princess Minami of Venus was known widely for her beauty, the epitome of perfection with her long waves of golden hair and azure eyes that shone like diamonds. When both princesses were younger, Serenity shared the same colored hair, and often they would switch places for days just to spread some trouble and see how far they could get.

Near the two was a large fountain, where another teenage princess settled down next to the water, playing with it every so often. Princess Ami of Mercury was the ice goddess and book smart girl of the group, her short royal blue locks and light blue eyes complimenting her mild powers. As she sat there, the water in her hand froze over before melting once more. Beside her was the elder princess of Neptune, Mesille, and her aqua hair spilling in curls as she just reclined next to the waters.

To the side stood two of the tallest and eldest princesses, Amala of Uranus and Meia of Jupiter. Both moved with elegance as they practiced their old moves, Meia's chocolate hair bouncing from the ponytail as Amala's blonde locks were cut short and she almost passed for a male.

The last of the group sat beside Serenity on the ground, her legs crossed as she had her violet eyes closed. Long raven strands shimmered purple in the light as she practiced her priestess powers, Rechi of Mars doubling as Princess and the future spiritual leader of the fire planet.

"I believe it is time we got started," Ami spoke up lightly, and almost all conversation and sparring halted at that point. Rechi opened her eyes and waited for those standing to settle before glancing towards Serenity. When the silvered-haired goddess nodded lightly, she shifted her body to a more comfortable position.

"I consulted the fire upon the darkness that is swallowing the Earth a few days ago…" She spoke in an even tone, her eyes downcast as a frown spread across her lips.

"Rechi told me that she had a vision where not only the darkness covers the Earth, but spreads throughout the kingdom…leaving only destruction and death…" Serenity added on, taking up right where Rechi left off, "…I believe also there was the figure of Saturn in her vision…clearly this is nothing we can put aside, and I fear the Alliance won't be swift enough with their actions…"

"Well at least they added the help with Sedna, right?" Minami chimed in softly, a long strand of gold spun around her gloved finger, "Isn't that planet based off of shadows and darkness?"

"You are correct, Sedna is a shadow, being so far away from the sun the planet hardly gets any light, so it is only natural to assume they are adapted to the darkness. With the Princess of Sedna here, we can get a better idea about just what this darkness is doing upon Earth." Ami already seemed to have an idea about Sedna, though it was by no surprise considering Mercury was the first to have discovered the distant planet over thirty years prior.

Serenity thought over the information before a pained look seemed to cross her features, "I get the feeling however, maybe it is not so wise seeking her help when she took is born of the darkness."

Once more, no one had a reply to the lunarian royal and the point she had just made.

---

It took only a few minutes to find her way into the older chambers of the castle, and as she moved down the halls she saw fewer attendants and maids. Rounding one last corner, she slipped out of the shadows and formed back into her regular appearance, her eyes glowing dark black before reverting back to their normal color.

It took only a moment for her feet to continue their movement, clicks echoing off the stone chambers as she brushed her fingers against the surface. The rooms moved by and the hall got darker until the only light was from a lone lantern at the end of the path. When she finally reached the light, she was greeted by a large door, and simply moved without a second thought, a smile lighting her features at the sight of the old room.

Dark like the rest of that side of the castle, the drapes and the bed were pure raven silk. There was no carpet, and the chill of the room drifted from the ground up, no windows penetrating to give sunlight. Finally, the most interesting thing about the room was that mirrors were everywhere, from the dresser to the walls and even some littered the ceiling.

Walking towards the largest one, which conveniently was settled upon the dresser, Aasera settled upon the deep violet cushions of the chair, her eyes looking towards the glass before her.

"So…you finally decided to arrive, it is about time…"

---

The next evening brought many to the walls of the crystal castle, the dark Earth rising high above the glowing moon as a feast was served. Calling all of the representatives and royals to the ball, everyone was there to participate in a night many would remember. From the far reaches of Pluto and Sedna, the upper class strolled through the grandeur halls of the Moon Kingdome, their darker dresses standing out as they mingled among others. Elegant beauties of Neptune spoke with the wise scholars of Mercury as those of Venus flirted with the males of Mars. Each one merged to create a rainbow of personalities that only the Silver Alliance could bring together with peace.

"Princess, Princess!" The self-proclaimed goddess of Venus called out, her golden silks bellowing about her legs as she rushed to the silver princess.

"Hello Minami, are you enjoying the ball?" Serenity asked softly, perched atop the small staircase that led towards the balcony. Her back was to the open doors and the wind gently brushed across her shoulders, pushing her silver curls away from her face and towards the crowded room in a wave of shimmering liquid. Both of the so-called twins embraced, though they had seen each other earlier that day, and as they pulled back gossip ensued.

"By the Goddess, Serenity have you seen the princes' that are around here?" The blond gushed out, her blue eyes snapping around the room as she fluffed out her hair a bit and winked towards a dark male passing by. When he smiled she just held up a hand and wiggled her fingers before turning back to Serenity.

"I must say, many are quite easy on the eyes," Lifting a glass to her lips, she glanced coolly around to see most eyes upon the two, before her light orbs ran across the stormy ones of one Prince of Earth, "…Endymion is here too?"

"It would appear so…" Minami murmured, her air-headed persona mellowing out for a second as she scanned the crowd and caught sight of the tall prince, "Your mother probably invited them to join the talks regarding the darkness…"

"…as well as attempt to have us connect so she can pull through with her idiotic marriage plans…"

"Serenity," the blond sighed with a roll of her eyes, "really, must you be so picky? He is such a hunk and clearly has it for you, what do you have to lose?"

"All my freedoms of course, anyone knows that those of Earth see to it that only males have the power, females are mere shadows in the background." As she took another sip of her glass, she noticed the tall prince start his way through the crowd, "Goodness, he is coming this way…"

Shifting, both princesses tried to find an exit, Minami smirking a bit in the process. When all seemed lost without them appearing rude, another voice broke their thoughts, and they both turned to the new face that met before them.

"Princess Aasera!" the blonde gasped, before falling into a meek bow as a blush crossed her features. Beside her, Serenity let out a hidden sigh before smiling softly to the dark princess of Sedna.

"Highness, I just wished to personally congratulate you for your achievements and graduation," As the girl fell into her own bow, Serenity was reminded just why she was there that night, the graduation from her studies. Now, if her mother wished it, she could easily be crowed queen, prepared enough as is and ready to rule the same way her mother did, both having gone through the same curriculum.

"Thank you Aasera," Serenity said softly, brought out of her thoughts when the music cut off. Confused, she glanced towards her mother briefly, assuming it was time for speeches, but saw that she too had no idea what was going on. It was than the ground began to quake.

It started off softly, like a low purr that came from the castle itself, satisfied too with the princess. Yet, slowly it grew and moved through the ground and towards the people, shaking the bones and chattering the teeth. As it got louder, it moved out of the bodies and settled onto the glasses being held, until no more could the be gripped. Glass and crystal slipped from the gloved and open hands of the guests, shattering pieces littering the floor.

"Serenity!" The golden princess of Venus turned towards her friend, worry crossing her soft blue eyes before snapping back to the surreal sight. Darkness crossed the room as the glass shards raised in the air, all coming together to form a large wall of sorts. And in the middle of that wall the dark energy collected, taking on a lithe form.

"Sister," Her cruel laughter stopped the shaking as her velvet eyes landed on the queen, "You haven't changed one bit."

---

There we go, chapter one, hoped you liked it, and please review!


End file.
